


Obeying her Priest

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [21]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bad priest, Church Sex, F/M, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Priest, manipulative, priest Tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt was: I have an idea of priest Loki/Tom taking advantage of a young nun/church girl and she’s hesitant but she doesn’t want to go against the head priest because that’ll be a sin. It can be as dark as you want!
Series: One shot prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Obeying her Priest

Amy was happy to be helping out at the church on weekends. It felt good to be helping the community out-with work, and since the church was the centre of said community it really gave her a good feeling to be doing something worthwhile.

She was mopping the floors after service on Sunday morning, it was her first proper day of volunteering. She was almost finished when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Looking up, she saw it was Father Tom.

‘Hi, Father Tom.’ She greeted with a big smile.

‘Hello, Amy. You’re doing a great job here, I can’t thank you enough for helping me out.’ He smiled back at her.

Father Tom was a nice man, everyone seemed to love him. When he started at the church a year ago, it only took a few months before he had almost everyone in the village attending. When attendance used to be really low. He was younger than the last priest, so was able to relate to a wider audience.

Amy had noticed that he was rather… cosy? For a priest. That morning before service, he had rubbed her back and touched her arm. It seemed innocent, but she just wasn’t used to any kind of affection or touch from a priest. But she pushed that to the back of her mind, not thinking much of it.

‘What would you like me to do next?’ She asked, gathering up the mop and bucket now she was finished.

Father Tom smiled. ‘You could give the confession box a clean, please. Full of nasty sins that need to be cleansed.’ He winked at her and walked off, confusing her slightly.

She shrugged it off and did as she was told. After cleaning the box that the priest usually went into, she went into the other side for the confessors and started cleaning. Singing along to herself while she worked, so she never heard someone on the outside putting a chair against the door to trap her in.

It wasn’t until she was finished that she realised she was trapped when she tried to push the door open and it wouldn’t budge.

‘Hello? HELLO?’ She called as she kept pushing on the door, only to find it not budging at all.

Amy wasn’t claustrophobic as such, but she was panicking at the thought of being trapped. She banged hard on the door and started shouting as loudly as she could, but she had no idea if anyone was still around, if Father Tom had gone home or not.

After what felt like hours, but was only ten minutes, she heard someone coming and shifting the chair.

‘Amy?’ She heard Father Tom’s voice call in as he opened the door, surprised to see her so panicked.

‘Thank you! Thank God you found me.’ She cried and, in her relief, she hugged him.

Father Tom put his arms around her and patted her back softly. ‘You’re ok, don’t worry. It must’ve been some teenagers hanging around, being silly.’ He assured her.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry.’ She stepped back quickly, shocked at herself for hugging the priest like that.

‘No need to apologise, my child. As long as you’re ok.’ He reached out to her and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

‘Yeah… Thank you.’ She looked down, not able to maintain his intense eye contact.

‘Come with me, I think you need some water.’ He motioned for her to follow him, which she did without hesitation.

He took her through the back of the church, into a room she had never been in before. It was like his office, she thought. The priest closed the door behind them and motioned for her to sit down on the sofa while he poured her a glass of water.

‘Here, this will make you feel better.’ He handed it to her as he sat down next to her, quite close, she noticed.

‘Thank you, Father Tom.’ She said, appreciating his kindness as she drank the water.

‘You know, screaming in church like that can be classed as a sin, my child.’ Tom said, frowning in concern.

Her eyes widened. ‘Oh no… I didn’t mean to. I was just scared. I don’t want God to be angry with me!’ She panicked again.

‘Shhh, relax. I know, you didn’t mean to.’ Father Tom said softly.

‘Should I go and confess in confession?’ She asked, eyes like a little doe as she looked to him for guidance. So trusting of the priest.

Father Tom put his hand on her knee, his touch warm and gentle. If slightly odd…

‘You could, if that’s what you’d prefer. However, there is another way you can pay for your sins. One that is much more effective than confession. God would be _very_ pleased with you, and it would make me proud, too.’

‘What… what is it?’ She swallowed hard.

Father Tom grinned and slid his hand underneath her dress, slowly moving up her thigh. ‘Just do as I tell you, and you will be forgiven for _all_ your sins.’ He purred.

‘Wh… what are you doing, Father? This isn’t right.’ She tried pushing his hand away, but he growled at her.

‘Do you really want to upset God? And this would make me so happy, Amy.’ He looked at her with pleading eyes as he stroked her inner thigh, making her whimper a little.

‘Come on, be a good girl and open your legs for me.’

She really didn’t want to. But she couldn’t disobey her priest, surely that would be a sin in itself? Slowly, reluctantly, she widened her legs to allow his hand further access.

‘Good girl, this pleases me.’ He hummed and slipped his arm around her, holding her closely as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Amy felt numb as his fingers stroked across her through her knickers, she closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. But it was difficult to ignore when he pushed her knickers to the side and slipped his fingers through her, exploring her. She had never been touched there before, by anyone. She knew it was wrong, so why was her priest doing it?

Not wanting to upset him, or God, she kept quiet and cried quietly. Trying not to make a big deal of what was going on. Even when it got worse and she started responding well to his advances…

‘You can enjoy this, too. It’s not a sin to pleasure your priest, just others. So this has to be kept between us, do you understand?’ He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

She nodded quickly, but was still feeling scared and unsure. She had always been taught to wait until she was married, that even touching herself was a sin. But when she thought about it, there had never been any mention about if a priest wanted to have sex…

Father Tom easily manoeuvred her round on the sofa so she was laying down beneath him, his face softened when he saw how scared she was. He stroked her cheek and positioned himself between her legs, then proceeded to get his cock out from his trousers.

‘Just relax, Amy. I will go gentle.’ He cooed, rubbing against her as he pushed her knickers to the side again, not bothering to take them off.

Father Tom reached between them and started teasing her clit again, making her moan a little.

‘That’s it, enjoy this. It’s not a sin with me, my dear.’ He growled, then he started to push the tip of his cock into her.

She yelped at the feeling as he forced through the resistance he felt within her. When he popped in, breaching her completely, she cried out and her eyes flew open in shock at feeling her priest inside of her like that.

‘Shh, shh. That’s it, just relax.’ Father Tom gave her a moment to adjust while he stroked her hair soothingly, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed each cheek.

Once he was happy that she was accustomed enough, he started to move. Every thrust at first pulled whimpers and sobs from her, but that turned him on even more. She was so trusting, believing everything he said.

Amy was sore, but her body was also reacting well to him. She was growing wetter around him with every thrust, and he made her cum when he slid a hand down between them again to rub her clit. When he felt her tighten around him, he moaned and threw his head back, thrusting sharply before cumming inside her.

She was relieved when he pulled out of her, putting her knickers back into place. Trapping any sperm of his that trickled out.

‘That’s a good girl. I’m very proud of you, and you are cleansed of all your sins.’ Father Tom hummed, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip.

She lay there on the sofa shaking, as Father Tom stood up and sorted himself out, tucking his cock away. He gazed down at the girl and grinned.

‘Remember, don’t anger God by telling anyone of this. And it would make the both of us very pleased if this was to become regular on a Sunday after service… You want to make me happy, don’t you?’ He clasped his hands together on front of him, waiting for her answer.

Amy slowly sat up, wrapping her arms around herself. She nodded, reluctantly. She felt sick at the thought of having to go through this every week.

But she didn’t want to sin by disobeying her priest.


End file.
